


HOTF直播讨论区

by yankuangshamo



Category: Markson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yankuangshamo/pseuds/yankuangshamo
Summary: warning：porn live论坛
Kudos: 5





	HOTF直播讨论区

**Author's Note:**

> warning：porn live论坛

【JS】【直播repo】昨天晚上知道你们都在忙着撸，所以今天来聊！

1楼 楼主  
我靠昨天晚上直播你们都看了吗？？？惨绝人寰啊！Jackson要人命了我精尽人亡啊啊啊！直播马上就回放了，我先去主站加载一下待会回来跟你们聊！！  
36赞

2楼  
富贵使我们相遇

3楼  
我为了昨天晚上直播才买的直播区钻石VIP呜呜... 一般Jackson都只出片子从来没直播过啊。看完直播我觉得这个钱花得太踏马的值了！

4楼  
不过这个直播好像说是他的告别直播了？？！？他要退出HOTF公司了？我先哭为敬

5楼  
啊我珍藏的Jackson自玩全集要升值了！

......

35楼 楼主  
好像是说了要引退，但是昨天直播里后来Jackson也有点松口来着  
56赞

36楼  
cnm我昨天晚上错过了啊。狗屁HOTF太抠了也不给出个预告什么的啊？这不是耽误事儿吗？回放还没出呢楼主怎么不开讲啊我已经脱了裤子等着了！

37楼  
啥也不说了我看录屏去了。好像P站有资源了

......

55楼 楼主  
我来了我来了。每次讲repo都是片子，这次Jackson给我搞了个措手不及。我也是看HOTF的消息弹框说“Jackson首次直播！1v1家庭自拍～”立马蒙了赶紧一边点进去一边脱裤子  
我进去的时候Jackson正对着镜头问好，也算是赶上了开头。他对着镜头可怜巴巴地说要跟粉丝们说再见啦，这次直播是回馈大家，评论里说什么他都会有求必应的。我都能想象屏幕前的痴汉是怎么准备好单手打字了  
他应该是在家里，在自己的床上吧？只穿了一件薄薄的白衬衫，下摆有点长盖住了一点腿，妈的若隐若现的简直要死人了好吗！  
然后就开始摸自己，手也藏在衣服下摆里看不清楚他怎么撸自己那根的，反正看脸就能看出来，不愧是Jackson啊，唉，看他打飞机我都能射出来了......  
228赞

56楼  
我靠回放怎么还不开卖！我已经控制不住了

57楼  
听说这次直播光top就射了四次！JS的肾还好吗？

58楼  
为什么他摸自己，也能像后面有人干他一样在那里一声一声地淫叫？？我骨头都酥了，这是要我开场就交代出来吗

......

72楼  
57楼的大哥一看就是没赶上直播，重点明明是那top射了四次有三次都弄到JS身体里了！他没戴套！！！！！！这也太不像JS的风格了吧

73楼 楼主  
还有一次没弄他身体里的是被他咽了......咳咳  
不过看精液从Jackson穴里滴出来还真是第一次啊，那种画面，啧啧。有的时候正往外流呢，又被鸡巴顶回去，老天让我这样干一次Jackson，我死而无憾了！  
这直播Jackson真的挺辛苦的，后半程都根本没得东西可射了，只有后面高潮，前面就干硬着，我真怕他尿出来  
好了好了先说回我的repo。我本以为就是一次他自己玩的直播，没想到有top的，那个top一开始好久没有正脸出镜，但好像说话声音很性感的，低低的，总是一两个字命令Jackson做什么，超酷！他用手指给Jackson扩张的时候有点狠哈，动作超大力，没一会儿Jackson就抽抽搭搭地高潮了，前面也射出来。那个软绵绵的物件就被top抓在手里捏，另一手还卖力地搅他后穴，Jackson吮着手指头被他圈在怀里玩弄诶，简直他妈的人生赢家啊！  
后来还是Jackson受不了了，全身都开始抖，大概是又要射了，抱着他的胳膊求饶他才停下，那时候我觉得他的穴应该已经又湿又软了。  
783赞

74楼  
太刺激了......我想起有一次一个特别企划，里面Jackson蒙着眼睛被玩下面，好像也是不自觉地就裹手指头！超可爱！我还以为是诱奸幼童的片儿呢

75楼  
我记得楼上说的那个！那应该是Jackson拍的最接近SM的一次吧！眼罩都被他哭湿了，那集太心疼了我只看了200多遍

......

96楼  
诶等等，我记得，不是还有一次放置play的时候，他后面插了两个大号的震动棒吗......那个应该算最接近SM的一次吧，虽然Jackson天赋异禀，但是这么玩是真的蛮狠啊

97楼 楼主  
楼上说的那集是我的珍藏啊，我也想有个这样的狗狗牵着链子到处走！为了装仿真尾巴要插一根棒子，主人还要再插一根嘿嘿，嘿嘿嘿......这谁顶得住啊  
不过那期虽然是个性奴主题还是没怎么SM的，毕竟Jackson那么娇贵怕疼，HOTF也不舍得逼他。  
但是！！！这次直播评论里就有好多人说要看他被鞭子抽啊，戴口枷啊什么的。无不无聊啊！被人家的top一口回绝。  
第一轮读评论的时候就做了一些常规的，比如自己抱着腿展示后穴啊，塞跳蛋啊，说骚话之类的。昨天晚上Jackson奔放得不得了，评论里要求的骚话他好像都说了。  
344赞

98楼  
啊 我是从骚话这里进直播的 我刚进来他就说“就，就干死我吧，大家都可以来！大家一个一个来，直到我再也装不下更多精液为止。”妈的他还挺害羞  
老子听他说骚话很心疼的！

99楼  
楼上圣个什么劲？老子就是想干爆他好吧想干到他昏厥不省人事 嘻嘻

......

188楼 楼主  
美好愿望还是要有的，但貌似那个top才能独占Jackson。他读完第一轮评论top突然说“我想亲你”，然后Jackson就张开嘴稍稍吐出一点粉色的舌头，先给镜头看了，迫不及待地转头找top的嘴。  
这一段我要控诉！因为他们出框了！镜头里只能看见Jackson白白的屁股被那个top揉圆搓扁，加上特别特别色情的水声。失败！没看到top的脸！  
然后他就开始给top口了，大家都知道Jackson嘴上出了名的厉害。关键他边塞满自己的嘴边委屈哼唧的声音听了人绝对鸡儿梆硬啊！而且这个top，要不是因为他说了中文，我真的会以为他是欧美的（光看鸡儿的话）。这个长度肯定能到Jackson食道管了。  
top坐在床上，Jackson趴在他身上给他含棒子，top都舍不得按他后脑勺，几个深喉都是Jackson主动做的，小脸通红，后来再起来的时候就是满嘴精液，他对着镜头，分三次全咽下去了。  
758赞

189楼  
好想操一次他的嘴！！！！！！！

190楼  
top是挺大的，Jackson小手握着就更显得他手小了。Jackson绝可爱！！我的乖鹅子！

191楼  
哈哈哈我想起，他给top再撸硬的时候，就像饿疯了一样，嘴也用上了手也用上了，最后脚都用上了，就差在脸上写“快操我”了

192楼  
有足交吗？？？？？我操我最爱就是Jackson的那双小白足啊！楼主快讲足交这段啊

193楼  
足交这段确实刺激，他两只脚白白嫩嫩的，真的很想啃一口

......

265楼 楼主  
楼主表示很久没见过Jackson足交了，好像他刚出道那会的片子里还有过足交，后来就渐渐没了！  
Jackson的脚好小啊，又白，像俩只小兔子似的，top抱着他干的时候，环在top腰后头，呼！  
就这样的一双玉足，去蹭top深红色的又大又硬的东西，那画面对比，啧啧。  
借着润滑液给top做，夹住了给他撸，然后可爱的脚趾去踩top的龟头和囊袋，后来他两只脚上都是润滑了，还用脚心去滑top的铃口，他还坏笑来着！坏笑着看top好像得逞了似的。我的宝贝啊你不知道这是羊入虎口吗！  
那top真不太能受得住，一直都捏着Jackson的细脚踝，最后硬得直直戳在那，Jackson用脚按下去，再松开会直直地弹回来 。Jackson看了超开心，一个劲儿乐，不知道点了他什么穴，特爱看这种画面。  
不过没做多久，因为这样足交真的挺累的，没一会儿他就哼唧着爬到top身上，一边用后穴磨人家的老二，一边特别主动地亲上去，啧啧出声地亲。这回能看见他有津液从嘴里滑出来一直滑过脖子滑进衬衫了。  
——然后衬衫就被top扒了。  
1266赞

266楼  
总觉得这个top不太一般。Jackson平时片子里很少主动亲人家的，我记得好像就是前两年恋人系列的时候有过？那个男朋友已经分手了吧，那这个top是新的...?

267楼 楼主  
新男朋友？？？！！好像真有点那个意思！不然怎么会让他内射  
18赞

......

334楼  
不会吧，JS找也要找同公司的吧？这个top根本不是HOTF的，没见过啊，甚至我还觉得他不是专业做top的。直播里面几次后入的姿势他都把JS顶出框了还是JS叫他停一停，然后两个人挪回来再接着干。

335楼 楼主  
后入真的是神仙体位。昨天第一个姿势就是后入，Jackson脸对着镜头，屁股撅得高高的，只能看到他白白的背，和top的衬衫西裤，都看不到他后面交合那地方是怎么被撑开塞进去肉棒的，可是表情就好有料哦哦哦！top每顶他一下，他就往镜头晃一下，还有他的招牌：拉长了声音呻吟，一声就让我魂飞魄散了。他面对着镜头，一边被插还想一边读评论，这块真的有点好笑。  
655赞

......

431楼  
对对就后入的这里，我在这个时候刷了好多评论啊！！但是Jackson哼哼唧唧的，看了半天说，你们刷太快了我看不清？？？！！

432楼  
哈哈哈我那个时候根本没空打字，我已经开撸了

......

552楼 楼主  
他被插了一会就出水了，太厉害了，top一听他后面被干出水声了，就立刻加大动作，哈哈哈哈，Jackson吓了一跳还骂了一句。  
后来他开始喊累了，腰也使不上劲儿了，越来越塌，top摁着他的腰往下，站起来往下操，这回就能看见他后面插着他的那根了，而且我要感叹，Jackson太白了！！！！跟top的肉棒比他的屁股简直，就跟雪一样白。说着说着我又硬了（手动再见）  
top掐着他的腰是死命的干啊，然后看Jackson叫声越来越大，把脸埋在胳膊里面，全身不自主地剧烈抖动。常看Jackson的人都明白，当晚第二发就over了。  
可是top还没射呢根本不管他，干得正欢呢，Jackson又嘟嘟囔囔骂人，top特！别！宠溺地笑了一声把他捞起来往怀里抱。  
top就从后面抱着他，对着镜头帮他撸，Jackson分开腿，屁股还坐在人家老二上面含着呢。然后他又射出来几股，两条白腿直蹬，top把他手指上沾的精液往Jackson嘴里送，Jackson两只手乖巧地握住top的小臂。一点一点全舔干净了。  
2014赞

553楼  
绝对是男朋友，我赌一瓶润滑的

554楼  
好想知道top长啥样啊

555楼  
他是不是一只猫？？绝对是猫来的吧！！

......

702楼 楼主  
哈哈哈哈我接着说。Jackson射完好像有点累，就有点安静，top可受不了，还被他下面的小嘴含着，估计忍不住了，就这样坐着顶他，从下往上，把他顶得一颤一颤。Jackson嘶了一声让他慢点，也不配合，两人这样估计都不舒服，top就掐着他的脸让他转过去，跟他接吻。注意！这里看到了点top的颜！！！侧脸超级帅！！然后Jackson就蛮听话了，有一段还自己在人家怀里坐上坐下的，top在他耳边说了点什么，Jackson点头了，我正纳闷是什么呢，top就抵着Jackson加速插然后射了？！  
Jackson被内射了？？HOTF的Jackson，被内射了？？？大新闻啊！  
然后他就捂着肚子，自己慢慢地一下一下往肉棒上坐，top从后面搂着他，超温柔地亲他耳朵。过了一会大概是top都射完了，两个人又开始亲，像黏在一块似的。这里是top伺候Jackson，一边玩他的胸一边给他撸，他吹了两回，top问他还要不要，他说会累死的hhh。这个top技术应该很不错，很容易就把人撸吹了。看Jackson爽得那样我觉得可能是会为了这手艺跟这个top好吧，嘻嘻（笑不出来）  
然后休息了一会，top就两只手勾着Jackson膝盖把他抱起来，然后下床来站着，给镜头看他下半身，肉棒刚滑出来，精液白花花地就从他后穴往外滴，我发誓那是我追Jackson以来最刺激的场面！！！！而且这种给小孩把尿的姿势真的是......Jackson下面被打开了展示，还在漏东西，他就两只手把脸捂了个严严实实。  
2367赞

703楼  
不行我要去看害羞JS呜呜呜呜

704楼  
真是记入史册的一天......

705楼  
哈哈哈这块挺逗的，top就那么勾着Jackson的腿站着，也不摸他也不给他抠，有东西往外流他就“哇”，搞得Jackson特别不好意思！！这次射得还特别多，一直流都没流干净，看得top都硬了，直接就着这姿势，怼着精液又干进去了。

......

723楼 楼主  
这段Jackson叫得太腻了！腻腻歪歪地蹬腿，结果被top抱得更紧操得更狠，腻腻歪歪地被操射，那种画面，真的是把尿了  
结果Jackson一边射，top又“哇”，Jackson气得掉眼泪，直拧top的胳膊。  
看这样子Jackson真的好轻的，top这样抱着他干了好久，让我抱抱让我抱抱  
827赞

724楼  
这个姿势真的刺激，真的。全身上下都能看光了，包括我最爱的脚脚～两个人连在一起的地方也能看的清清楚楚......还有他那根仙女棒，前面一直流水流个不停，top也没有空余的手帮他摸，他只好就自己摸自己，过一会儿就喊累了（明明是top比较累好吧？？

725楼  
给我这个机会，我也抱得动的！

726楼  
这个姿势很没安全感的，被抱起来还后入，是容易累，别问我怎么知道的。

727楼  
关键JS射了top也没停，再硬起来那根粉粉的仙女棒都发红了，好可怜呐小脸也通红通红的，真的被玩坏了一样，臭top！欺负JS！我也想欺负

......

799楼 楼主  
top很疼Jackson的！他确实累了就靠在top身上小声说“我不要了”。top就把他放下来了，然后俩人又说了两句悄悄话，Jackson走过来弯腰对着镜头，读了第二轮评论。好像有人说要看脐橙，Jackson说好哦等一下哦，念了好多姿势他都说好哦等一下哦。他边跟评论互动呢，top就站在他旁边玩他的胸，下面那根戳着他白白的屁股，过了一会就忍不了啦，又把Jackson抱起来了。  
433赞

800楼  
我是这里进直播的！！！一开始他们俩出框了，然后Jackson来调整镜头我才发现人家是在墙上做。

801楼  
Jackson又轻又小的，真的很适合被抱着进入(ＴＴ)  
好想把他当儿子疼，我就是他的鬼父

802楼 楼主  
下面就是经典啦。Jackson常常用这个姿势，就是腿弯挂在top胳膊上，两只手搂着top的脖子，背靠着墙挨肏。这回又看到top侧脸了！他手抵在Jackson两边的墙上，下面疯狂进出，然后去跟Jackson接吻。诶，超帅超温柔的。他舔Jackson的嘴唇都是轻轻的，但是肏他啪啪声很响hhh，Jackson哼哼唧唧的，被亲着也叫不出来，后来都掉眼泪了！说“太深了你轻点啊”。top说“好”，但是好像更快更用力了  
后来Jackson大哭在他怀里高潮了，整个人抖得特别厉害，top才停的，亲亲他把他抱到床上去了，我以为他们要休息，结果是让他躺下，top站在床边接着肏。  
1556赞

......

1011楼  
咦我超爱这个姿势的！我觉得Jackson也很爱吧  
他去年有部电车痴汉的片，这一个姿势从头到尾吧？？我真的爱那部，就爱他靠着地铁门捂着嘴不敢叫的表情

1012楼  
楼上说的那部也有后入的！不过在VIP内容里

1013楼  
这top太欺负人了吧！虽然JS是真的很爱哭

1014楼  
他已经很疼Jackson了！我真的 这个程度再赌这是他男朋友，下注的人应该更多了吧？

1015楼  
噢噢噢噢噢噢！我听见他生气了喊了一声“ma”，我以为要叫top的名字呢，结果他隔了几秒说“妈的”

1016楼 楼主  
Jackson一生气是爱骂人。他躺在床上真的脱力了，嘴里就叽里咕噜地骂top，top还笑，然后用手擦擦Jackson射到自己身上的东西，去撸小Jackson。Jackson一直拒绝，后来说真的别摸了，说他疼，说射不出来了。top就弯下腰去搂他着他冲刺。他这时候喊得嗓子都哑了，叫top慢点轻点，一直流眼泪。  
这个时候关键到了！！世纪性的一刻！！！top快射的时候竟然问“你爱我吗”！！！  
Jackson竟然答了“我爱你”！！  
他就嗯嗯啊啊叫的时候还一直念叨我爱你我爱你，我目瞪口呆！  
3247赞

......

1260楼  
？？？？？？

1261楼  
是 他说我爱你之后我觉得评论都有五秒钟的沉默

1262楼  
我记得他从来没跟哪个top说过我爱你吧？？？就是恋人特辑的时候都没说啊，都是top跟他说爱，他从来没回应过啊

1263楼

Jackson谈了恋爱就要退出HOTF了吗，不要啊

1264楼  
我恨这个top  
拐走了Jackson！我恨！

......

1366楼 楼主  
top又插了那么十几下吧，就射进去了。这次Jackson真的没射出来，躺了半天，后来top把他拉起来背对镜头站着，好像要拍他这个角度，但是他实在站不住，腿一软就坐地上了，就把腿分开鸭子坐，就，就有东西流出来嘛！滴到地板上嘛！配他白白嫩嫩的背，真的人间美景，哭了！  
top固定好镜头就走过去站在Jackson面前，Jackson就那样跪着，扶着top的腿给他口。朋友们，这个地方疯狂截图好吗！！  
1720赞

1367楼  
Jackson原话：“这个画面能卖很多钱的”

1368楼  
应该邀请我加入的嘛！！前面使用着后面也别空闲啊来来来，我帮你把精液堵住。

1369楼  
HOTF能不能搞快点啊？我要去看回放了

1370楼  
好像回放已经有了喔，我先失陪，去下单了886

......

1607楼 楼主  
楼主打算待会再刷一遍！  
后面还有点，Jackson给top舔硬了就是脐橙了，也就是坐在他身上后面含着读评论自拍来着，后来Jackson实在没力气了，top抱着他动，又搞他身体里了！  
Jackson最后真的可怜诶，在他怀里高潮抖个不停，但还是射不出东西来，top抱着他安慰，他就埋在人家肩头哭，说“我会被你干死的”，然后top说他错了“下次我们少做一点”？？  
我看是他男朋友没错了！  
再后面就是清理了，这之后的内容就转出VIP频道了，大家应该都在首页banner看到了吧～就不详细说了  
3121赞

1608楼  
希望Jackson幸福（抹泪

1609楼  
浴室这段才刺激啊！top帮他把之前没流干净的和最后射进去的东西抠出来，哇塞真的多，直播的时候Jackson的肚子应该一直很撑吧？！就把后穴撑开就霹雳吧啦往下流哇

1610楼  
最后这一段就没有Jackson了，只有那个top

1611楼  
啊这个地方～洗完Jackson还是不舒服，top抱他他就躲，后来就出框了～top还跟大家打招呼来着，超好看的啊！打招呼也蛮甜的，但是在床上竟然那么凶  
他最后说Jackson会时不时在直播频道跟大家见面的～所以不用担心啦～

1612楼  
好舍不得Jackson啊，我要多刷几遍昨天的直播！我永远爱Jackson，爱Jackson的屁股(ಥ﹏ಥ)

1613楼  
啊啊等一下Jackson这是又开直播了吗？？

......

1708楼  
我靠！又是这个男的？？？

1709楼  
没完没了了啊他们俩？！

1710楼  
好了各位直播间见！


End file.
